


[podfic] Matter of Business

by stardust_podfics



Category: Downton Abbey, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Black Markets, Business Deals, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Period Piece, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02, early 20th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: So far, Crowley is enjoying the 20th Century. It has cars, Manchester, a war......and of course, some very fun business opportunities.What more could a demon want?





	[podfic] Matter of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matter of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419313) by [Ariel_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Tempest/pseuds/Ariel_Tempest). 

Podfic located on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IVdQkjm72iKKYrQkftybE9WBKHY0Apim/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, and thank you so much to Ariel_Tempest for letting me podfic this!


End file.
